


Billy's Crappy Handwriting

by erlino



Series: Marvel Headcanons [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Love Mrs Altman, Not Beta Read, but there's one or two hints of a crush if you squint, this takes place before they start dating, would love for her to get a first name someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlino/pseuds/erlino
Summary: Headcanon: Billy's handwriting is absolutely terrible.
Relationships: pre Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: Marvel Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745728
Kudos: 19





	Billy's Crappy Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there are any trigger/content warnings that I need for this (if there are please tell me) but I did base parts of how Billy thinks and interacts with other people off of how my anxiety makes me think and interact with others if that's something that might make anyone uncomfortable.

Billy knocked on the door. He wasn’t sure who exactly was going to answer, but on his walk from school to this apartment building he had had enough time to plan out what to say to either person.

The door opened and a woman appeared, ‘Hello, Billy,’ she said cheerfully, ‘I’m assuming you’re here to see Teddy?’

Crap.  _ That  _ wasn’t the sentence he was expecting. He was hoping for practically any variant of ‘why are you here?’ instead.

‘I, uh… Yeah, I did,’ he felt his face get warmer, ‘Am,’ he corrected. He made a mental note to stop holding out hope that he knew exactly what people were going to say.

She chuckled and stepped to the side, opening the door more, ‘Come in. He’s still in his room, but he should be awake.’

‘Thank you, Mrs. Altman,’ Billy awkwardly shuffled into the apartment.

She smiled over her shoulder at him, ‘You go put your coat up, I’ll tell him you’re here.’

‘Thank you,’ he repeated, unzipping his coat and removing it once he took off his bag, too. As he hung it up he repeated the conversation in his head, stopping when he got to the part about Teddy still being in his room. How long had he been in there for? All day?

Billy had guessed he wasn’t feeling great when he had read the text he was sent in the morning saying he wasn’t going to be at school. Teddy had one of the best attendances in the entire school, he rarely ever had sick days (which he put down to some part of his powers preventing illnesses) and usually he was even happy to go. The only reason it was below 100% was because a handful of times a year he struggled to even walk into the living room to tell his mum he didn’t think he could go. When he did, she trusted him enough to tell the school he was sick. She knew that she raised him better than to take advantage of people’s kindness.

That made Billy worry even more. He knew it probably wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be and Teddy was probably just feeling a bit stressed out and needed a break, but his brain had started moving from thought to thought and he couldn’t keep up with it, let alone stop it. 

He blinked back to reality when he heard Mrs. Altman tell her son that he was here. Billy picked up his bag and walked towards his room, passing a TV playing a rerun of an old show. He realised he had probably interrupted her when he knocked and started to feel guilty. He tried to stop worrying about it, as far as he knew he didn’t have any powers related to time, so there was nothing he could do.

The door was opened slightly when he found it, so he pushed it open gently and poked his head in, ‘Hi.’

‘Hi,’ Teddy was sat on his bed with his legs crossed, smiling. His smile calmed down Billy’s worrying, if only slightly. Although, his smile also made his heart feel a bit weird, which gave him another thing to worry about.

‘You okay? Your mother said you were still in your room, and I was worrying if you’d left at all,’ Billy walked into the room.

‘I have, don’t worry,’ Teddy replied immediately and Billy nodded, sitting on the edge of his bed. Teddy sighed, ‘Just not for long, it was kinda tiring.’

Billy glanced at Teddy. His smile had faded and he was starting to hunch over a bit with his arms wrapped around himself, almost like he was hugging himself. Billy was almost tempted to reach out to hug him, but he didn’t know if that would make the situation awkward as well as upsetting.

The room was silent for a moment,‘I was wondering if you wanted to copy my notes? Since you weren’t there today,’ Billy asked, ‘I know it’s only one class, but…’ he trailed off and shrugged.

The smile returned to Teddy’s face, although this time it was a bit smaller, ‘Yeah. Thanks, I forgot about that,’ he laughed awkwardly.

Billy started to open his bag then turned to ask Teddy a question, ‘Should I just take pictures and send you them?’

Teddy nodded, ‘Yeah.’

Billy fished his notes out of his bag then reached for his phone in his coat pocket. He groaned, ‘I left my phone in my coat.’

‘I’ll just take the pictures on my phone,’ Teddy buried his hand in his blanket.

‘It’s…’ Billy pointed at the bedside table. Teddy looked over his shoulder at where he pointed. He sighed and reached over to grab it. ‘At least I’m not the only one losing their phone,’ Billy smiled, searching through his notes for the ones Teddy needed.

‘Yeah,’ Teddy looked back at Billy and looked at the notes he was holding up. He tried to stifle a laugh.

‘What?’

Teddy shook his head, ‘Nothing.’

Billy narrowed his eyes, ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah, it’s just,’ Teddy bit his bottom lip, probably trying to stop another laugh, ‘I didn’t expect your handwriting to look like that,’ he paused and tilted his head, ‘although I probably should have. Your parents are both doctors, right?’

Billy tilted his own head, ‘Yeah-- Are you saying my handwriting is bad?’ He interrupted his own sentence. Teddy couldn’t hold back a laugh anymore as Billy quickly glared at his notes and looked back at him, ‘I’m being serious.’

Teddy tried to calm himself down, ‘It… I’ve seen  _ worse _ ,” Teddy stayed silent for a moment, ‘In, like, elementary school.’

‘Dude!’

Teddy started laughing again, ‘I’m  _ joking _ , I’m joking. But seriously, I don't think I’m gonna be able to read it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> I have a Marvel sideblog on Tumblr if anyone wants to send me any fic prompts, or just look at my billyteddy tag on there.  
> https://wlwlaurakinney.tumblr.com/


End file.
